Finding the Montgomery and Chandler Babies
by PaigeHalliwellWilderMatthews
Summary: There was no baby switch on AMC. So J.R. and Babe never thought that Miranda was Bess. Miranda has been kidnapped and baby boy Chandler is still presumed dead. Bo ahd Hope are on the case.


_In Salem ..._

**Two babies missing. One boy, one girl. The boy presumed dead. The girl kidnapped. The baby boy Chandler; parents: Adam Chandler Jr. and Arabella "Babe" Carey Chandler. Baby girl Montgomery; parents: Michael Cambias and Bianca Montgomery. Michael raped Bianca. Bianca killed Michael in self defense. Baby girl Montgomery name is Miranda Mono Montgomery. Two mothers found in woods by a destroyed helicopter. The pilot Paul Crammer says that baby boy Chandler's ioncorpinto fell into the rushing water as the helicopter was spinning towards the ground. He searched desperately for the ioncorpinto but couldn't find it. He was able to pull Mrs. Chandler, Miss. Montgomery and Miranda from the helicopter before searching for baby boy Chandler. The two mothers were found by Miss. Montgomery's half sister; Kendall Hart; Ryan Levrey and Greenlee Depre. Reward offered for information on the where bouts of Miranda Mono Montgomery and baby boy Chandler.**

"Bo we are needed in Pine Valley." Hope stared in shock as the read the computer screen over her husband's shoulders.

Bo heard the desperate tone in his wife's voice and nodded. "I was thinking the exact same thing Fancy Face. We'll leave right away." He glanced up into Roman and Abe's eyes. "Give all the cases to the others you guys. We must find these two sweet babies."

"I'm coming also." John said firmly as he walked into the office of the police station. He had read correctly Bo and Hope's eyes as they stared at the police computer screen. "We will take my jet in one hour." With that he turned and left the office.

"Take as long as you need too." Abe said after pulling up the FBI e-mail on his computer so he and Roman could read it themselves.

Hope moved away from Bo so he could get to his feet quickly and they both left the office.

_In Pine Valley ..._

"Where's my baby, Kendall; where's Miranda? Where's my precious kitten. I promised her that her mommy would be by her side always." Bianca stared tearfully into Kendall's equally tearful eyes.

"I don't know Binks. I don't know. But I know Aidan is out looking for Mimo and baby boy Chandler." Kendall said. "I know Aidan will never give up until he finds **BOTH** babies." She said fiercely.

"Why would anyone kidnap Miranda? Why would anyone be so desperate to steal a newborn baby in the mist of two uncoconscious women. Who would be so depraved?" Bianca shook her head. "I have to get out here and find Miranda; she needs her mommy."

_Why didn't Paul call for help when he found Bianca and Babe?_ "You lost a lot of blood Bianca; Maria won't let you go until your color comes back." Kendall was worried about Bianca's coloring. It had been two weeks and Bianca was still so pale and weak. "You must calm yourself and get yourself better."

"How can I when I don't know where my daughter is." Bianca tightened her hold on her sister's hand.

"How can you care for Mimo when she comes home if you don't?" Kendall said forcefully.

Bianca slacked her hold. "You're right Kendall. I know that you are right."

Kendall brought her free hand to stroke Bianca's forehead. "You know Mimo and baby boy Chandler will be home before you know. All nice and safe and waiting for their mommies' arms."

"And milk." Bianca's tears fell again. "I still feel Miranda's mouth on my nipples. I feel the pull as she sucked my milk out of me into her perfect little body. It didn't even hurt when she first launched on. I loved watching her face as she enjoyed my milk for the first time."

Kendall leaned over and lifted her body slightly as she brushed her lips on Bianca's forehead.

Bianca felt Kendall's tears as they fell on her checks. She didn't mind her sister's tears running down into her eyes. Kendall's tears mixed with her own as they ran down her checks.

_Tap Tap_

"Sorry to just walk in." Hope said gently as she poked her head into Bianca's room. She had witnessed the sisters' tender scene through the window.

Kendall sat back down and turned to stare at the stranger woman who had just entered their lives.

"My name is Hope Williams Brady; I'm from the Salem P.D." Hope said walking into the room.

"As in Masscuttes?" Kendall asked blankly.

Hope nodded. "I have read the e-mail the FBI sent out to all the police and armed forces internationally. I have come im…."

"Internationally? They believe that my baby is no longer in the United States." Bianca cried.

"The FBI just wants to cover every bases right from the start. They don't like to have any missed time with missing people alerts." Hope nodded. "May I sit down?"

The sisters nodded.

"What about Babe and J.R.'s son?" Bianca asked. "They have announced him presumed dead."

"On Paul Crammer's word only." Hope quickly said. "They are doing a complete back ground check on Paul.

"Because he and Babe were married." Kendall nodded knowing. "Plus Babe did call Paul for help for them."

"What do you know of Paul?" Hope questioned gently.

"I never met the man." Bianca said.

"I just know what J.R. and Jamie had told me. Maggie too." Kendall said.

Hope wrote down J.R., Jamie and Maggie's names under people who knew Paul. "Anyone else who may have in sight?"

"Krystal Carey, Babe's mother; Adam Chandler, J.R.'s dad; Mary Smyth." Kendall shrugged. "That's everyone I can think of."

"It's a start. I'm sure they should know of others." Hope wrote the names down. She looked up. "Bianca, Babe said you were uncoucnious when she arrived back at the cabin, after calling Paul at David Haywood's cabin."

Bianca nodded slowly.

"Is there a chance that you could have come coconscious anytime before you awoke in the hospital?" Hope questioned gently.

"It's always possible." Bianca answered slowly. "I don't remember anyth…." Bianca stopped speaking and looked through Hope.

"Bianca what is it? Bianca." Kendall looked worriedly at the side of her sister's face. She quickly got up from the chair and moved over closer to her sister; never taking her hand away from Bianca's gripe; which had tightened.

"What do you see Bianca?" Hope softly asked. "Don't be frighten you are safe."

"Haze. It's all very hazy. I see shadows; everything is shapes and shady. I'm so tired. I must sleep." Bianca murmured.

"Listen to me Bianca Montgomery. I want you to come back slowly and peacefully. When I count backwards from three." Hope said softly. "Three … Two … One."

Bianca blinked several times. "Not helpful huh?"

"It's very helpful. More than you know." Hope said writing down everything Bianca had said in her notebook.

"But how?" Kendall asked as she put her arms around Bianca and held her sister close.

"It means that Bianca saw things that the kidnapper doesn't know about." Hope said closing her notebook. "Bianca, my husband, Bo, and our good friend John Black, who works for the I.S.A. are going to work solely on bring Miranda home to you.

"What about baby boy Chandler?" Bianca tearfully asked.

"Adam Chandler has his entire team working on brining back his grandson." Hope replied. "I know you have Aidan Devane searching for Miranda also. But Aidan is also looking for baby boy Chandler." Hope leaned forward and touched Bianca's hand where it rested on Kendall's arm. "This way you know; you have three people looking solely for your daughter."

"Thank you." Bianca whispered. "Why are you being so kind to a complete stranger?"

"I know exact alley what you are going through. My two year old son; Zack; had just recently been returned to me." Hope softly said.

Kendall and Bianca stared wide eyed back at her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Do you think that Bianca could have become concousinces during the mysterious disappearance of your babies?" John looked kindly but seriously deep into Babe's eyes.

"Everything is possible. I hope so. Not only to witness who stole our babies; but also for herself as well." Babe said shakily. She clung to J.R.'s arm which was holding her together. "Binks had lost so much blood after giving birth to Miranda. I hated leaving her to go find help. Especially when I noticed how pale she was. But I knew the only way to save her and Miranda was to go get help. I got through to Paul and told him where to find us; but he hung up on me.

"I tried to call J.R.'s cell but the circuits were down because of the storm. When I tried the house and got Mama; I was so excited but than I had a major blow out, I mean constrictions and I tripped over the code and dropped the phone. When I realized that the phone died on me I saw the darn ripped out code. I knew I had to get back to Bianca and baby Miranda; so praying all the way the Paul would show up I went back to the cabin.

" When I got back to the cabin, I was so relieved to find Miranda safely asleep in Bianca's arms. But when I felt Bianca, she was as cold as ice. I begged her to wake up as I went to add more wood to the fire when the constrictions started. I knew that I was alone and had to deliver my baby alone. In the middle of my labor just before my son poked his little head out of me Paul came rushing in and delivered my and J.R.'s precious little son.

"Paul than went to check on Bianca and Miranda. He told me that he was going to put our babies in introcoptics to protect them while flying." Babe chocked up.

"He gave me some medicine to keep me calm and relaxed so that I would be healthy for my baby. The medicine made me woozy; but he told me to relax as he carried Bianca out to the helicopter. He than carried me. I don't remember anything else until I awoke once again realizing that little Peanut was no where near me; but Miranda's introcoptic was near the still unconscious Bianca. I begged him to tell me where my son was; Paul tearfully told me there was a malefaction in the helicopter and while we crashed down my son's inttrocoptic fell out of the helicopter into the lake.

"As he was giving me more medicine to calm me down he said that he was going back to find my son." Babe looked straight into John's eyes. "So to answer your question. Yes it's possible that Bianca regained conscouious."

Bo had listened and watched Babe as she talked.

"How did you meet Paul Cramer?" John asked next.

"I met him at a Togo party in San Diego. We got hammered and got hitched. We had it annulled quickly." Babe answered mono tones sly.

Crystal's eyes slid side ways and saw Tad's eyes do the same.

"Who do you think would want to kidnap your and Bianca's baby?" Bo asked.

Babe shook her head. "I don't know."

"For Bianca's baby; you better put me at the top of your suspect list." Erica spoke up.

Bo turned his eyes on to Bianca's mother. "Why is that Ms. Kane?"

"Because I didn't' want Bianca to have her rapist baby. Not like I had." Erica answered looking Bo straight in the eyes. "I was raped on my fourteenth birthday; carried my rapist baby; Kendall; gave her up for adoption. I didn't allow myself to love or have any connection with Kendall till the night Bianca was raped."

Jackson sighed deeply from where he stood just behind and to the right of Erica.

"Why should you be on the suspect list?" Bo asked fully aware of Erica Kane's legal history.

"Because I kidnapped Edmund and Maria's daughter; Maddie; just after she was born. I also kidnapped Bianca; from Travis who had full custody of our daughter." Erica said monotonselly.

"I know that you want to clear your conscience; but we know that you have been waiting by the phone with Krystal when the time of the babies were stolen." John said.

"Who said I didn't hire someone to kidnap Bianca's baby?" Erica replied.

"You didn't know Bianca would be out in that storm; let less give birth." John said.

"Who says I didn't hire someone to kidnap Bianca's baby way after the baby was born?" Erica continued.

Jack remained silent as he realized that this was a way for Erica to punish herself for her behavior since she learned that Bianca decided to have and keep her rapist baby.

"To make you happy Ms. Kane, you will be put on the suspect list." Bo put Erica's name on the top of the suspects for Miranda Mono Montgomery's kidnapping.

"I would have said Jamie months ago; but he would never do that. Ever." J.R. said firmly.

"Jamie is my son. He had an affair with Babe, before he found out that she was J.R.'s wife. There were questions on baby boy Chandler's patronize." Tad explained.

_I can relate to that._ Bo and John thought quietly.

Bo put Jamie's name under possible suspects for baby boy Chandler's name. Up above it he had written in bold capital letters: **PAUL CRAMMER**.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bo looked at the list that he had complied of suspects on the double but separate baby kidnapping of the Montgomery / Chandler babies.

**END PART ONE**


End file.
